Chaos (The Great Return)
Chaos is the fifth Primordial Being and the Answer to "Where Everything ends" as well as the creator of the Protogenoi . Biography Chaos came to existence shortly after Death, due to the needing of an afterlive, and sees the birth of Destruction and the creation of Nature and the Prime Demons . He creates the Protogenoi . Erebus loses the war and is trapped by God in the Mark of Cain, Chaos sees that and protect Eve to keep a piece of his brother . Chaos creates a coffin for Death when the latter is binded by Nature, after he quits the physical universe to go on his own realm to sleep . Personnality Chaos loved his brothers, he really cares for and loves all his children as well as Eve who is the only piece of Erebus at Chaos' eyes, he don't care about the three other Horsemen (At the first, there wasn't Pestilence, the three original Horsemen are, in order, Famine, War and Conquest), however, his love for Eve ceased when she turn his oldest son, Apophis, into a new kind of Monsters, the Monstrous Deities . He's very lazy and hates being disturbed in his sleep, fortunately, there was no one before Castiel who managed to wake up . He hates Castiel due to his constant ressurections, he warned him his next death would be the last . During season 15, he seems to be the most thrilled to destroy all of existence, probably because, unlike Death and Destruction, he was never interested by creation to begin with, however, he seems to have some guilt when he realize he must destroy his children . Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Chaos can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Chaos is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : Chaos can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : Chaos don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as void exists, Chaos is immortal *** Immunity : Chaos is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Chaos can see at will the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Void Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Void. *** Void Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : Chaos is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Equipment Protogenoi Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Protogenoi. Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : Chaos can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers . * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by his brothers : Chaos can be trapped by the seals made by their brothers . * Less of Concept : Chaos can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Existence : Chaos feels pain if too much existence is present near of him, it's the reason why he always stay in his world . Gallery Chaos (Theo James).png|Chaos' human form Chaos2-0.jpg|Chaos' Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Primordial Beings